Natalie Brown
Natalie Brown (born May 17, 1973) is a Canadian actress who grew up in Timmins, Ontario. Brown landed her first print campaign for Bonne Bell when she was sixteen and went on to become the Heinz Ketchup girl. She modeled for Noxema and Max Factor. She studied fine arts at York University in Toronto. Brown is best known for playing Sgt. Kimbra Goldman in The Amazing Spider-Man, talent agent Sophie Parker on the television sitcom Sophie, which ran for two seasons, and grieving mother Carol Haplin on six of the eight episodes of the ABC series Happy Town. Her other credits include ReGenesis, Naked Josh, Mutant X, Zoe Busiek: Wild Card, Something Beneath, Dawn of the Dead, Welcome to Mooseport, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, MTV's Undressed, Tracker, Flashpoint, and the travel + escape channel's Living the Life.Travel + Escape Channel's TV Show: Living the Life Natalie Brown is also known in Canada for her other work in television commercials, particularly those for Baileys Irish Cream, Salon Selectives, Canada Post, London Life, and Yoplait (2011).Debut of new CBC-TV comedy 'Sophie' takes the chill off January – Yahoo! Canada News The Amazing Spider-Man Natalie Brown was cast as Sgt. Kimbra Goldman for the The Amazing Spider-Man in 1996. Her first major starring role, she remained on the series for all eight seasons. An original creation to the series, the characterization was as such: Kimbra Goldman was an English born police officer who moved with her American mother to New York, at age 3, upon the divorce of her parents. A broken home, it was a little difficult on her growing up and she is estranged from her father who still resides in London. Kimbra's mother died when she was twenty. This was the last time she saw her father, at her mother's funeral, in the last eleven years. Kimbra joined the police force upon turning eighteen and rose in the ranks from patrol cop to vice and now to homicide. Kimbra can be described as beautiful. Raven haired, with no trace of an English accent. 31 years of age. Glasses on her nose. Surprisingly, she's the tougher one of the two, her partner being Thomas Newman. Kimbra is a valiant fighter and strong believer in law & order, especially in this lawless world of mutants, super-heroes and villains. Goldman was the smarter, less emotional of the Goldman-Newman pairing. Less weary of Spider-Man she was more trusting of the masked hero's intentions and often graetful for his assistance. Compared to Newman, Goldman's story arc was much harsher with her becoming possessed by a demon in the N’astirh storyline and later bonding with a symbiote offspring of Carnage in the Maximum Carnage storyline. ]] In the reunion mini-series Marvel's Civil War Goldman is found in a budding relationship with Peter Parker, who is now a widower. Both Thomas Newman and Mary Jane Watson have been killed by the Green Goblin before the series opens. Less open to costumed vigilantes, Goldman is more disillusioned by all the violence that seems to follow the super-human community. Acting as Deputy-Director of S.H.I.E.L.D she is on the forefront of the battle between heroes. Learning by accident his past as Spider-Man, she becomes estranged from Peter and his family. They become close again, when he joins the pro-registration side, but Goldman herself issues the order for his arrest when he defects to Captain America's side. By the end of the mini-series Peter and Goldman reunite when they realize their love is genuine and the civil war which has just taken place was a prime example of people doing "the right thing for the wrong reasons & the wrong thing for the right reasons." Peter officially retires from being Spider-Man for a second time, he is given general amnesty (along with many other super-heroes) and she retires from S.H.I.E.L.D. and is offered a Captain's post back in the New York police department. Filmography References External links * * Our Public Airwaves.ca * Toro Magazine Interview, June 2008 * B&M Models – Natalie B (comp card) * [http://entertainment.aol.ca/article/qa-natalie-brown-on-sophie/309589/ Natalie Brown interview on Sophie – AOL Entertainment] Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:People from Timmins Category:Actresses from Ontario Category:Living people Category:1973 births